Devils Advocate
by The Blind Ficus
Summary: What would happen if Rias wasn't the heiress? What if Akeno was saved by someone else. There's no way that reality would change much because of a few small things...Right? Right! Credit to Arkfield for the drawing
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Kyoto Japan: Matsubaracho district 22:00*

"GET BACK HERE!"

"GRAB THE DEMON!"

"YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE!" Several Geki(Basically male Miko's) yelled as they chased after an eight year girl dressed in a Miko outfit while wielding double edged sword. Thankfully she collided with a blood red haired teen in a matching suit and black dress shirt. The chest length noirette in a wine red crop top jacket pried the girl off of him while the geki stopped in front of the the teen who was fishing a cigarette out of a metal tin while stomping out the wasted one on the ground.

"I'm sorry, but were you talking to me? Because I could've sworn you were talking to me." The redhead asked as a fire lit on his thumb and lighted the 'cancer stick' resting in his mouth.

"We're talking about that little abomination. Now just hand over gods mistake and you can go back to your harlot." The oldest and baldest one told him as he pointed his weapon at the child who hid behind the noirettes leg.

"You know, you must have been referring to me. Because I have never met a person who talked to a child like that **_and lived._** " The blood coloured ginger told them as all the light vanished from the area and the only source of light was the red end of his cigarette illuminating his two slitted red pupils.

"W-we're not scared of you! We have the backing of the entire Himejima clan. That girls existence is a crime against our beliefs!" the youngest one declared as he shakily aimed his weapon at the smoking monster staring at them.

"So you're guys are _big and powerful_ then? Using your name as a shield. So I'll tell you kiddo, leave now or you'll vanish along with your bigoted family members." he warned as he sucked all the substance out of the cig and allowed it to dissolve to ash while aiming his digits at each of the members. The youngest chose to leave, and left 10 of the oldest and more stubborn members chose to stay with their weapons aimed at the trio.

"You are no match for us! We have been trained in our families sacred fighting style. With ten of us and only one of you, this will end in an instant." a warrior boasted before violet flames appeared on each digit along with a demonic smile on the gingers face.

"You're right. It will end in an instance. **_Hakai..._** ** _"_** he whispered while the flames shot from his fingers and disintegrated their hearts.

"are you ok dear?" the only other female asked as she knelt down and checked the girl for any damage. Noticing a small cut on her cheek, she applied a small amount a green energy to her wound to seal it.

"*Hmmm* You, kid." the redhead declared as he pointed at the kid while reaching into his jacket to pull out the cigarette tin. " What's your name squirt?"

"M-my name is Akeno Himejima. What's yours?" Akeno asked as she looked at the black haired lady and the crimson haired smoker.

"She's Natsumi Lucy. You can call me Naruto L. Come on Natsumi, we have to go grab more smokes. I'm all out." Naruto declared as he turned his case upside down and started to walk down the rode, but was stopped by the little girl grabbing his pant leg.

"W-wait. Please don't leave me alone. I... I don't have anywhere to go..." Akeno pleaded as she gave him her impromptu impression of a sad puppy.

"... just ... don't slow us down. Natsumi, pick her up. It'll be faster if you carry her." Naruto stated as he ignited a small flame and fired it at the bodies, transforming the bigots into human candles then walked away with his hands resting behind his head.

"Don't worry about Naruto, he's quite compassionate when you get to know him." Natsumi assured her as she sat the young mike dressed girl on her shoulder and followed behind the irritated teen looking for a shop.

*Lilith City 2 years later*

"What should we do with her?" A redhead in golden and metallic armour asked as four figures sat around a small white haired neko, chained to her seat.

"Technically she hasn't done anything wrong." The twin tailed, magical girl dressed black haired lady answered as they looked at the barely conscious nekomata.

"Correct, but Kuroka is missing so the devils still demand someone to pay." The slicked back green haired figure reminded them while the burnt end of a cuban cigar landed beside the girl and a small light illuminated a figure hanging vertically from the roof.

"Nybbas was an idiot and deserved to the way, you're looking as good as always Serafall-chan and your shiny as ever Falbium." Naruto stated as he equated on the back of the little girls chair.

"Why on Earth are you here? You have no say in politics for a long time, and you know it." The bald figure asked irritated as Naruto ran his finger along her chains and started melting the lock.

"Actually it's _under_ the Earth and I'm just here to see the sights. Discover what's new. Find out why a girl is chained up." He asked while placing the semi liquid lock in his hand and reducing it to globs of liquified metal.

"Her older sister Kuroka is responsible for killing her master because she was driven mad threw Senjutsu, then disappeared and left her sister here. Since she killed a high class devil and she isn't around to face her crimes, the public is demanding for execution." The other redhead explained while the green figure realized something.

"How were you aware that Nybbas was their master?"  
"It's simple Ajuka, Nybbas frequently gloated about having 'Not one but two nekomata.' " Naruto declared in a mocking voice before wiping the metal off his hand.

"It's quite a coincidence then. You just happened to be here at this time, eh Naruto~Kun?" Serafall asked while he unwrapped the heavy chains around the girl.

"I guess I out of everyone here I have the devils luck." he declared as he draped the girl over his shoulder and headed for a window.

"Unfortunately we cannot allow you to have her, we still need pass judgment on her." Ajuka explained as the ginger rolled his eyes and kept walking towards the window.

"Don't care. Just say something along the lines for it being decided as a private matter, you decided to keep the whole ordeal. Bla, bla, bla, what ever P.R bullshit you need to say. I really don't care. Hope to see you later Serafall~chan." Naruto declared as returned around and backflipped out the window.

"What an ass." the redhead muttered as Serafall walked towards the window and looked down to see Naruto landing on the ground and walking away with the neko on his shoulder.

"Yes but don't forget Sirzech, he's a powerful one." Ajuka reminded him while Serafall closed the window.

*Outside Lilith 10 minutes later*

"-hy do you always ... I can't leave you alone for a second!"

"W-whats happening?" the neko girl asked as she sat up and noticed a black haired lady yelling at an eerily familiar redhead while a younger raven haired teen pouring four cups of tea on a small table.

"Good to see your awake. Care for some tea?" the young girl asked as she presented the cup, which the cat girl drank down.

"So your awake, what's your name kitten?" Naruto asked as he grabbed one of the green tea cups and polished it off.

"Who are you? Where am I?" said 'Kitten' inquired as she returned the tea cup.

"Right. Uh the girls Natsumi Lucy, the other girl dressed as a Miko is Akenno Himejima, and I'm Naruto L. So answer the question I hate waiting." Naruto answered while Natsumi took her cup and started drinking her cup.

"My name is Shirone. Where am I, I thought I was ... Am I dead?" Shirone asked while flicked her cheek.

"Did that hurt?" the red head asked dryly as she rubbed her cheek.

"Yes it did!" The white haired neko yelled at him.

"Well then your not dead. Here's the long and the short of it. I was walking around the underworld and decided to check up on the Yondai Maō. Saw a girl chained to a chair, thought 'Hey, how can I screw up what ever they have planned.' So I grabbed you, leapt out a window and now I'm explaining it to you. Got it Kitten?" He asked while taking a cigarette, and received an instant cringe from her.

"Yeah, but could you stop calling me kitten and please not smoke that? I'm a Nekomata, so my sense of smell is a lot stronger." Shirone informed him so he begrudgingly pocketed his tin.

"Fine, but we gotta get out of here. Your kinda dead to everyone here." Naruto explained as he rested his hand on the table and a circular crest with an eight pointed star appeared on the table and vanished.

"W-what do you mean?" Shirone questioned him as he took her cup and repeated the action with the remaining tea cups by placing them on a levitating version of the crest which vanished along with the items.

"I heard that your sister killed your former master. She went missing, so they were going to charge you but now you're gone. So to save face, they'll make up some story about keeping it quiet and not wanting to make a big deal about it. So you'll have to go by another name for a while. Eh Koneko(Kitten or Little cat)?" Naruto informed her while she stared at the ground.

"... ok. I guess I'll just be Koneko Toujou for now. So what now?" Koneko asked as she sat up and noticed she was wearing a white yukata.

"Hell if I know. I usually just go by ear. Lets check out how the Commonwealth is doing." Naruto shrugged as the eight pointed crest appeared underneath the group and vanished in a flash of light.

*Kuoh Academy Japan 7 years later*

"Are you Rias McGregory?" a ravenette in a light purple top asked an academy student with two red braids behind her.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Rias requested as she rested her bag behind her.

"W-well... um. My name is Amano Yuuma, and I-I would like if you went out on a date with me?" Amano asked her as she looked at the smiling girl.

"Sure, let's go. I know the perfect place for us to go." Rias affirmed as she took her date by the hand and headed towards her dating spot.

"Lead the way, I can't wait to see what you have in store." Amano declared as she followed her dates lead.

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yes, he specified that she was a redhead, flat chest, with hair usually in two braids behind her."

"I know what he said, but she seams so dull and unassuming."

"Exactly, he said that that is how she as has remained unnoticed for this long. We're suppose to monitor them and report back once they are alone. But if it's so boring, you could always go back to him and tell him you got bored."

"Fine, lets just hurry up and follow them. They're moving to the shopping district so we might be able to pick up some sweets while we're there." a someone declared as a 170cm lady in a black dress and matching fedora, while a young looking 140cm girl in a white sundress and matching sun hat walked beside her.

*Kuoh Park: One date later*

"Hey Rias, can I ask you something?" Amano asked as she sat beside her date on the outside of a fountain.

"Go ahead." Rias answered while she pulled her into a one arm hug.

"Do you believe in demons, angels, and monsters?" Amano quizzed her as she turned towards her girlfriend.

"Kinda. I mean my family comes from the British Isles and we've spend generations recording what most people fear or don't know. So the biblical beings wouldn't be outside the realm of possibility. Why do you ask?" Rias answers seriously while staring at her girlfriend.

"I ask because God, the devil, and angels are real. Long ago, God decided to give humans like you a gift. You contain a powerful, yet dangerous variation of his gift. If left unchecked, you gift would destroy everything around you." Amano declared grimly, while storm clouds gathered around the park.

"R-really? How do I make sure that doesn't happen?" Rias pleaded while thunder echoed around the park.  
"Theres three options you can choose. One, join a faction so the high ups can help. Two, walk away and see what happens on your own. Three and this is the last option, let a supernatural eradicate you." the ravenette explained while lightning struck a nearby tree.

"Well which group are you? Angels or demons?" the redhead inquired.

"I'm in-between them. So would you join the fallen angels faction?" Amano asked while presenting a white card with black angel wings on it.

"I... can't accept just yet. Thank you for giving the option though." Rias thanked her before noticing electricity building up in her dates hand.

"I was really hoping you would've taken the card. Fallen angels are a dwindling group and could have used you in our numbers. You are to valuable to let go, so unfortunately... I've been ordered to take care of you if you refused. Shame, I really enjoyed our little date." Amano apologized while the raw energy morphed into a violet spear.

"W-w-wait you don't have to do do this." Rias told her while she held her hands in front of her.

"This is unavoidable, but I'll allow you to feel this before you disappear." Amano told her as she placed Rias' hand on her chest while aiming her spear at her heart.

'If I'm going to die, I'll die with pleasure.' Rias told herself as she shoved the spear away and gripped both of her mammaries before smashing her face into her dates chest.

"Mmm. Unorthodox, but fine. Enjoy your death." Amano moaned as she reformed several spears in the air and launched them at Rias' chest.

"Sorry, I can't really let this happen." A voice denied as the raven haired teen noticed a figure blocking her attacks.

"W-who are you?" Amano demanded as she summoned a spear and aimed at the silhouette of the man looking down at her.

"Do you really forget? Raynare, legion 13, regiment 20, 4 battalion, battalion 65, 3rd company, 15th platoon, 9th squad, 51 soldier. Present during the final confrontation." the figure declared as Rias noticed she wasn't dead yet.

"Whats going...on?" Rias trailed off as she noticed a 1.77m short red haired teen standing in front of the fountain, holding five spears with steam leaking out from around them.

"Rias, I want you to walk away from here. Two of my ... associates are waiting to escort you to a safe location, while I have a conversation with our little friend here." the other redhead instructed as he crushed the weapons and pointed towards a spot where two figures were resting.

"Y-yeah, just... tell me your name mister?" Rias asked him while he whipped out a cigarette and lit it while it flew into his mouth.

"Names Naruto L., now if you don't mind, I'd like to give her a little chat." he instructed while 'Amano' sat up and stared directly at the redhead.

"How the hell do you know about that? Only the highest ups would have known about me. Who are you?!" Raynare asked as her outfit dissolved into a series of interlacing leather strips and a set of raven black wings.

"I already said my name was Naruto L. and since I'm bored, I'll just end this in a single hit." Naruto declared as obsidian black flames appeared on his left hand and he dropped into a lazy crouch.

"Please. Even if you were present during the final confrontation, there's no way some low-level like you could could even scratch me." Raynare taunted before Naruto vanished and reappeared with his hand resting against her head.

"I'm also known as The Devils Advocate." Naruto explained while his hand phased into her head and extracted a black orb before eating it.  
"Who's the devils advocate, and what did you do to her?" Rias asked as looked at 'Amano's' glazed over look.

"I'll explain everything when we get to my house, but I hate to ruin your date so girl... listen. Your name is Amano Yuuma and you're on a date with Rias here. You're my daughter and you are taking your date to explain the supernatural to her. Lets go now. I hope you enjoy your date, now follow me and I'll explain this. You two follow as well." Naruto instructed as he finished his smoke and used the ash to draw a eight pointed star on the ground and beckoned the slightly aware Raynare and Rias into the circle before the vanished in a flash of red, accompanied by a secondary flash in the forest.

*End*


	2. Chapter 2 Highschool fun

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Naruto's household*

"Welcome to humble abode." Naruto declared as they appeared outside the stone wall of what could be described as a mansion.

"THIS IS YOUR HOUSE?!" Rias yelled as she looked at the iron gate opening up and revealing several sakura trees bordering the cobblestone walkway leading up to the house.

"Kinda,I let a few other people live here too." Naruto answered her as the walked along the path to the opening door.

"How do you afford this? You look barely older than me and this place would cost a small fortune." Rias asked as they entered the house and was greeted by a blonde teen in a black tuxedo, pink undershirt and a dark red tie.

"Greetings Master Naruto, is this Rias and ...her date?" The blonde butler asked as they presented them a tray of tea.

"Correct. As I was saying, it wasn't that expensive. My family got this house a years ago. Tsume, did Koneko and Akeno already arrive here?" he asked while he took off his jacket and placed it on the coat hanger.

"Yes, they appeared in their rooms. Is there anything you would like for me to do?" Tsume asked while setting the tray on the table.

"I'll go get them, just take care of Rias. Come on Amano, I'm going to show you your room." Naruto told her as he lead the fallen angel down the hallway.

"So... what's your relationship with Naruto?" Rias asked as she sat on the velvet chair while the butler sat across from her.

"I owe master Naruto my life. Years ago when I was a child, a group of religious figures came to my orphanage and inducted us into their experiment. Twenty four orphans were selected to test their holy weapon experiment and they received no conclusive results. The experiment showed that the process for infusing the artifacts strained the subjects and killed all but one of the orphans. Before I died, I managed to escape the building and tried to find help." Tsume monologued while Rias was encapsulated by the story.

"Master says that he was merely walking through the forest and came across me laying in the snow. He said that he was bored so he decided to save me. When I woke up, I was sleeping in the most comfortable bed I'd ever felt. When I looked to my right I saw Master Naruto asleep in a we noticed I was awake, he told me 'Your lucky I happened to be passing by.' When I asked how he saved me from death he explained that he was an ancient devil.

Because of a whim, he fed me his blood and transformed me into a devil. He expressed that I owed him nothing and if there's anything I wanted, he'd help me. I swore to repay him and humbly serve him for as long as I can." Tsume finished as Naruto reentered the living room with the white haired neko, and the raven haired shrine maiden following him.

*Naruto and Amano 5 minutes earlier*

"Amano, I'm going to make this quick so listen." Naruto declared as he opened a door and sat the angel down on a bed.

"I'm giving you a second chance. You can be my daughter and just leave the past or you can break this pearl and remember your past. I don't care which one you choose, but I'll give you a warning. If you betray my family, you'll never see light again." Naruto told her as he handed her the black sphere and walked down the hall.

"Come on you two. We have a guest who's bound to have some questions." Naruto yelled as he knocked on a door with a cat sticker on the door and a door with paper lightning bolts.

"Alright."  
"Coming!"

"So Rias, do you wanna ask anything?" Naruto asked as the catgirl and shrine maiden exited their room and followed behind him.

"Why did you want to bring me here?" Rias questioned as Tsume entered the kitchen.

"Your Sacred Gear is in the process of activating, so you'll have to ally yourself with someone. I think I should ask you what's your dream first?" the other redhead requested while he pulled out a mint tin and ate the little tablets.

"W-well it's kinda embarrassing." Rias muttered while rubbing the back of her neck.

"I don't care. I'm fairly old so I've seen a few things." Naruto sighed while he tried to reach for his smoke pack, but was stopped by the butler smacking his hand with a tray.

"You know the rules master. No smoking in the house." Tsume reprimanded him.

"Fine. Just tell me then, I don't care." Naruto declared while rubbing his hand.  
"I... I've always wanted to have a harem. I love reading Ero doujins where the MC has a harem around them."Rias blushed while she looked at the ground.  
"Sure, I'm sure I can help you with that." Naruto agreed while he walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a chess set with half a set of red glass chess pieces.

"What's that?" the twin tailed redhead asked as he pressed a tile on the board to reveal a small container.

"This is a devils chess set. A way for devils to form a Peerage or 'harem' of people. If you want, I'll allow you to have this. But I'll have to transform you into a devil." Naruto explained as Tsume handed him a cup and used his incisor to draw blood to fill the container.

"S-so I have to drink this and I'll be able to have my own harem?" Rias questioned as she brought the copper smelling liquid to her mouth.

"There's a few steps you need to do but yeah, pretty much." Naruto answered while she drunk the blood.

"*Gag*, this is pretty bitter." Rias declared as Tsume took her cup while she felt something moving on her back.  
"Heard it before, but I recommend taking off your clothes. You'll want your back exposed for whats to come." Naruto recommended while she felt a growing pressure under her clothes and stripped down to her bra while two demonic wings stretching to match her arms length.

"What do I do now?" Rias asked while crossing her arms across her chest, to hide her dark pink bra.

"Your suppose to fill this part with your blood in order to bind it to you." Naruto explained as Tsume presented her a brass pocket knife.

"A-alright." the British Isle descendant muttered as she nicked her index finger and squeezed just enough liquid out of her digit to fill the container, which Naruto sealed and covered.

"Now we watch the magic happen." Naruto joked while the red glass mutated with a black substance crept through the glasslike material and changed them to have a violet tint to its edge.

"So what now?" Rias asked as she grabbed the pseudo-incandescent King piece and watched it fuse with her hand.

"Now you go home. You may be a devil, but you still have school." Naruto explained while he got up and pressed a pressure point, causing her wings to retract and handed her back her top.

"I don't know how to get home." Rias explained as she put on her white shirt and open fronted the jacket/vest.

"Take this. It's a basic spell card that returns you to your home. Just put a small amount of blood on it for now and focus on where your house is." Naruto explained as he handed her a Tarot card with a house icon on it.

"Thanks Naruto! Hope to see you soon!" Rias thanks as she used the card and vanished in a red flash.

"Damn, I forgot to explain something to her. I guess I'll just have to tell her after school." Naruto exclaimed as he sat back on his chair and lazily gazed at the chess pieces.  
"You could alway join her at the school Master Naruto. It's not someone _so strong_ would be afraid of a simple school?" Tsume asked him while she handed him a Kuoh Academy Application forum.

"I'd be able to watch and help her out with anything she needs. *Sigh* I hate the you're right." Naruto muttered while he took the form and pen to fill out the forum.

"Yes, but you will not be going to the school alone..." Tsume declared as she produced three additional copies with one bearing her name, another bearing Koneko's, and the last bearing Akeno's name.

*Kouh Academy 08:30*

"President, I've received word that four students have pushed their applications in. Apparently they've joined the year three class with one of them joining the year one class." a knee length ravenette declared to a bob cut black haired glasses wearing girl behind the desk.

"Unusual, but not extraordinary. Unless there's more to your information that I don't know about your story." the short cut teen asked while looking over the stacks of paper.

"Yes. The oldest ones info is vague at best, and deliberately missing at worst. 'Name: Naruto L. Age:17. D.O.B: *Smudged* 02 199*Smudged*. Family: Mrs. L*Smudged*, *Smudged*. Place of Birth: *Smudged* Japan. Personal info: Bored.' Either Naruto L. wants to keep something hidden, or he's a horrible writer." The ravenette explained while handing her boss the application forum. Parts of the kanji were blurred together while other area appeared like he drug his hand across the wet ink.

"Unfortunate, I will keep an eye on him. Tsubaki, inform the others to try to gather as much information on him as possible. It doesn't matter if its favourite food, shoe size, or his pets name. I'm not sure, but this person reminds me of someone." the school president ordered while looking over the file and stared at Naruto's picture and thought she saw his eyes morph to crimson with vertical slit, but vanished before she could confirm.

"HAI! I will instruct the peerage to do so. Hopefully we will find something soon." Tsubaki declared while she bowed to her leader and exited the room.

"Maybe sister knows something about him." The president muttered while the Sitri crest appeared in the table and glowed blue.

*Year Three classroom*

"Attention class. I've been informed that we have several new students in our class." the blonde teacher in a black jacket and skirt announced as the door opened and three teens entered the classroom.

"Konichiwa sensei, how has your bay been?" the ponytailed angel asked while formally bowing along with Tsume, but Naruto just kinda waved and leaned against the wall.

"It has been pleasant, thank you. Would you mind to introduce yourselves?" the teacher asked while Akeno stepped forward.

"Hello senpai's. My name is Akeno Himejima, please take care of me." the ravenette declared as she gestured for the blonde to go next.

"My name is Tsume Yuuto, I'm fairly new to Japan so take care of me." the short cut blonde asked while bowing towards them.

"Oh, I guess its my turn. Names Naruto. I'm here because my family wants me here. I'll try not to distract your class sensei." Naruto stated as he walked down the isle and took the empty window seat behind Rias, with Tsume taking the seat four desks from him and Akeno took the empty seat beside Rias.

"Great. Now that everyone is in their seats, I'll begin with todays lesson. *Ahem* Low legend says that the first Emperor of Japan was the descendant of the Goddess of the Sun..." their teacher started her lesson while Rias turned back at the other redhead.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Rias whispered to him while Naruto lazily sat in the chair.

"Tell you between class, focus on your teacher. You never know when what she's saying might become useful." Naruto answered her before looking out the window and noticed the reflection of the school president staring at him, but chose not to act on it.

*Free period. 50 minutes later*

"So Naruto, why are you here? I assumed that you already graduated." Rias stated as the demonic group walked down the hallway and entered an empty classroom.

"Well I have everything I need to work, but I'm here to help you out when you need it. Like this." Naruto answered while he closed the door and tapped the middle of her left hand and watched as a forest green gem appeared in the centre.

"What's this doing here?" the twin tailed redhead asked while the gem started pulsing green every few seconds.

"Meet Ddraig, the Welsh boosted gear dragon. Ddraig is a dragon that increases your power at 10 second intervals at base and known as one of the Thirteen God Slayers, a rare and powerful piece. How's it going in there ya fat lizard?" Naruto asked, switching from his serious explanation to his usual tone while prodding the gemstone.

 **"Watch it brat! Your five millennia to early to me that way. You too _lefty._ " the gem yelled coldly as Rias started blushing.  
**

"Um-" "Don't care, just listen. Your new to this so you need to know the rules. 1. There's a stupid Hierarchy so try not to anger the 'Royals'. 2. Keep information of your Peerage and any related information. 3. Try not to draw attention of stray devils, wild Yokai, or Fallen Angels. Aside from that, just look for anyone who might be powerful and I'll help you build your 'Harem'." Naruto instructed to the girl while the blonde butler pulled a double edged straight katana from the ground and aimed it at the opening door.

"Rias, you should have told me you were taking the new students on a _private_ tour. Alone in an empty room. With the new students. Eager to please their Senpai... Especially the red head, impressive." the spectacled brunette declared while poking the blondes sword.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Tsume asked while the twintailed brunette gave them a fanged smirk.

"Im Akia Kiriyuu, and I'm trying to figure out why there's some devils meeting up in a room." Akia asked them while Tsume dispersed the weapon.

"What do you want then?" Naruto asked as he reached for his inside pocket, only to get swatted by his blonde butler.

"One of her pieces . I can smell Rias has an empty set." Akia stated while Naruto pulled out a Queen, Bishop, and a Knight piece.

"Rias. While I would suggest not doing this often, I can tell she's quite strong. For a vampire." Naruto informed her as she took the Bishop piece.

"Alright. So is there any thing I should know about the Bishop piece?" Rias asked him while holding the glowing piece in her fading draconic looking hands palm.

"Yep. Queens worth 9 pawns while having the power of the Bishop, Rook and knight. The Bishop is worth 3 pawns and increases spell power and magical abilities but with little physical boost. Bishops tend to be range fighters, due to their weak strength.

Knights worth also three and gives a speed boost but low durability. They're usually speed fighters, dealing rapid and repeated blows. Lastly, the rook is worth 5 pawns and gives an increase of durability and power. Rooks are considered a typical tanker fighter, due to their slower speed and strong attacks.

I recommend that Bishop because her vampire abilities negate the Bishops weak points." Naruto explained as Rias poked Akia several times with the piece, but yielded no results.

"Um, how to I transform someone?" the younger redhead asked while looking at her Bishop.

"You have to say 'I (Insert name here) resurrect (Insert name here) as a (Insert Piece name here). Live and serve me as a devil.' The creator of the Evil Piece System is a nerd so you gotta say it." Naruto answered while grabbing a nearby chair.

"Alright. *Ahem* I Rias McGregory resurrect Akia Kiriyuu as a Bishop. Live and serve me as a DEVIL!" Rias exclaimed while the piece phased into Akia's chest at the point of contact and released a bright red light. After the light died down, Rias noticed an image of a Bishop piece appearing on her wrist before it was crossed out and vanished.

"So what happens now -it-all?" Akia inquired as her devil wings appeared behind her, which she retracted.

"Watch it bat girl. Now you hand out these request forms. The more you fulfill, the stronger you'll get. Completing 200 tasks advances you to Low class. 400 advances you to mid class. 800 advances you high class, and lastly 1600 advances you to Ultimate class. Your tasks can range from watching an anime episode, to training with people. There's other ways to do it but I'm bored and class is starting soon so... bye." Naruto explained as the older devils left the newer devils in the room.

*End*

A/N: School is starting soon I'll be going back to my one week upload. Unrelated but my uploads going to be skewed do to my depression deciding to act up. Fun... So there's that.


	3. Chapter 3 It's time for Church(Clusterfu

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."- Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

A/N: Just because Naruto says something, doesn't mean it's true. Take his statements 'With a grain of salt'. He could just be saying it out of boredom.

*story start*

*Kuoh Academy: Morning Bell ringing*

"This is so~ boring..." Naruto groaned as he walked towards his class with the Neo-Devil, and his merry band of misfits.  
"Yes but your either watch her in school, or you could put the effort in and train her." Tsume explained while the teen shivered.

"Haha... no, I'm not doing that again." Naruto denied her claim while the heteroaromatic noirette approached the redhead.

"Naruto-san, President has requested your presence. Your teachers have been informed of your accused absence. Please follow me, I'll show you where you are needed." Tsubaki instructed while gesturing for him to follow.

"I guess I'll follow her. Akeno! Don't let them do anything dumb. Tsume, make sure Akeno doesn't let them do anything stupid." Naruto instructed from his spot in tow of the VP.

"Quite the group of friend's you have there Naruto-san. Would you mind telling me how you met them?" the noirette seemingly small talked as she led him towards the office.

"They're people I've met when we were young. Most of their parent's live oversea so my Mom Lucy lets them stay with us. You could say we've grown close like family." Naruto explained while she opened a door and let him into the office.

"Thank you for the talk. Daitōryō, Naruto-san is here." Tsubaki announced as she closed the door behind him.

"Please take a seat Naruto, I have a few questions to ask." The spectacled class president told him while he sat across from her and rested his polished black leather shoes on her desk.  
"Ask away Sona! I'll tell you what ever unless I get bored." Naruto answered her, pulling out a cigarette and lighter from his inside jacket pocket.

"This school is not a smoking zone, so please refrain from doing so. Now on your form, it seems that several important pieces of info was messed up so you'll just have to clarify. What is your immediate families names?" Sona asked him while she pushed his feet off her desk and grabbed a nearby pen.

"Don't know my dad except that he's wasn't there.I never met my maternal grandad except he was a dick. My moms name is Natsumi Lucy, and I'm an only child. I have some cousins, but I haven't seen them in a few years. I forget their name but meh, whatever." the redhead explained, during which the noirette started jotting down the information.

"Alright. Where were you born Naruto Lucy?" the Daitōryō quizzed him.

"Just Naruto L is fine, and I was born over in Europe but them we moved to Japan before I was One." Naruto answered again with devil may care attitude.

"Ok,ok, one last question. Do you know the punishment for a devil or devils operating in territory owned by another?" Sona asked with an aura of seriousness around her.

"I'm not sure what you mean Sona " _Shitorī"?_ Devils aren't real. It's not like there was 72 devil families, 7 levels of Heaven, and a Grigori of Fallen somehow existing across the Earth along with countless religious Pantheons." He explained in a hypocritical tone.

"Which Family are you from? Belial, Balam, Buné?" the girl asked while her demonic wings extended from her back, and water flew from the washroom and formed a small Leviathan around her.

"Calm yourself Sitri. If I wished to harm you, _I would have done it long ago._ I'm only here because one of my investments is here, and I'm to see it through. So I'll say this once and only once. Do _not_ interfere with Rias, or my affairs. You're 10000 years to early to pose a threat to me _**little girl**_. Maybe your sister could." He promised her while an aura of absolute nothing engulfed him before he left and the heiress dropped to the ground with sweat coating her.

"President, Naruto-san has just left. Did you get-Daitōryō! Are you ok?" Tsubaki yelled, rushing to her leaders side and helped her to her feet.

"F-fine. Tsubaki, cancel the order to investigate Naruto. I received everything I need. It be best if we only interacted with him when needed. I can tell he's someone we would not want to see angered." Sona instructed while she manipulated her glass to rinse off her face.

"Alright, I'll pass it on. Be careful ok?" Tsubaki stated as she left the office and went to pass the order along.

"Who _are_ you Naruto?" Sona asked as she looked at his folder with the new information written in.

*Unknown*

 **"Did you feel that?" a wispy voice asked into the darkness.**

 **"I felt it. _He_ released some of his true power." An airy sounding voice muttered back.**

 **"It's true sisters. It's been a long time, but we finally meet again. But it seems that it is time that we all find hosts." the third, darker voice informed them while the shadows coalesced into three humanoid** **shapes. One had twin brass drill ponytails, the second had curly green hair, and the last shape was a twin tailed blonde with red energy surrounding each of them.**

 **"I have the perfect choice, I hope you do as well." The twin tailed figure announced as she vanished.**

 **"Good luck on finding a host Levi, It seems B-Z has someone in mind so I hope you do as well." the twin tailed teen explained to Levi who vanished vanished. Once alone, the girls hair fell out of her two blonde ponytails to her middle back and lightened to a paler blonde with Cinnabar red eyes. She dawned a dark blue jacket with two rings around a single circle on the shoulders.**

 **"See you soon... Naruto~kun." The pale-blonde muttered as she vanished in a flash of brass light.**

*Kouh Academy: 15:30*

"Today was sooo~ boring, nothing happened." Naruto muttered as he walked with his group along the road out of town.

"It wouldn't have been to boring if you were awake." Tsume reminded him with a smack to his hand.

"I didn't even reach for my pack." Naruto denied her non-verbal claim. Unfortunately for him, she grabbed his other hand and removed the pack hidden in it.

"How do you know-? Ah screw it, I'm going to hit up some of the shops before I meet you guys at home." Naruto sighed as he took the path towards town.

"I find a pack in your bag, you'll have to clean the entire house with a toothbrush again!" Tsume promised him while they headed towards their house.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Like I'll let her do that...again." the devil muttered to him self as he briskly sped towards the shopping district and began to purchase everything he needed with little resistance. Until he attempted to purchase several packs of cigarettes.

"I'm telling you, I can't sell smokes to anyone under the age of 20." The clerk told him.

"And I'm telling y _ou_ I'm over 20 years old!" Naruto declared as he handed the store worker an ID with his D.O.B being 1990.

" _Ano? Someone?"_

"I don't know, this looks fake." The worker muttered, examining the tag.  
 _"Hello. Someone?"_

"It's as real as your hair!" Naruto yelled as the portly worker grabbed his hair, and lifted the toupee up.  
 _"Excuse me, can someone help me?" Naruto turned to look to the origin of the repeated question and saw a young blonde in Nun themed clothing with a suitcase beside her and a paper map.  
_

 _"_ Fine. I'll just get my pack later." Naruto declared with irritation palpal in his tone while he reclaimed his ID and placed 6 thousand yen bills and 3 hundred yen coins on the counter while taking his bags and walked towards her.

"Hey blondie, do you need help with something?" Naruto questioned her as he sat his bags on the sidewalk and looked at her.

 _"Oh thank the lord. Can you tell me how to I can get to this Church?" the accented girl asked him, not noticing his glare at the lords name._

 _"_ Sorry to tell you girly, but that church," Naruto explained as he pointed at the marked Church on the map "Has been closed down for a few years. But is it safe to assume that you don't have any family here based on your accent?"

 _"Correct Mr..." The girl trailed off._

"Naruto, now I'd be a jerk if I let you walk around this town alone tonight. *Sigh* So I'll just have you stay with my family while I check out that building." Naruto explained as he slid his bags on his shoulder and pulled a key out of his pocket.

 _"You don't have to do that . I can find something." the girl tried to declare as he lead her over to a alley way and slid the bags into the side cases of the orange 2003 Kawasaki._

"Nope. Sorry, its to late. I've already decided to take you back. Hop on, I'm going to drop you off so you can get your stuff packed up." Naruto told her as he sat her on the bike and hopped on it with her suitcase resting between them.

 _"Thank you anyway. It's seems that thanks to Gods good grace I met you. I'm Asia Argento, and I'm very grateful that you decided to help me." Asia thanked him as she wrapped her arms around him while they sped off along the road._

"No problem, but could you grab the red card out of my back pocket, I kinda need it." Naruto told her, causing her to grab the red playing card with a eight point star and handed it to him.

 _"Here you go , why do you need it?" The young nun asked him as he took the glowing card in his right hand and threw it into the ground several metres in front of the bike and opened a portal with a red light bordering it._

"Thanks, this way cuts off a lot of time off this ride." Naruto declared as he rode the bike through the portal which closed behind them. When he stopped the bike, they were stopped in an underground garage then dropped the kickstand.

 _"How did we get here so fast?" Asia asked him while dismounting the bike, luggage in hand.  
_ "Its magic really. I mean I use a concentration of internal energies to open a dimensional portal allowing me to quickly travel from any two points I want, but yeah it's basically magic." Naruto told her as he pulled out the bags and pressed an intercom button on the wall.

"Hey Tsume, can you come down to B-5, I grabbed some stuff from the store and brought a lost girl home."Naruto declared into the speaker.

"Really? *sigh* alright, I'm coming down now." Tsume told him through the device.

"Thanks, I'm going to go check out the church she was heading to. Just stay here Asia and Tsume will pick you up. Just try not to take anything they say to seriously. Koneko is pretty blunt, Akeno likes to tease, and Tsume thinks that she has to be my butler. Try and enjoy your stay, see ya!" Naruto yelled as he placed his bags on the ground and vanished in vermillion light.

*Eastern Kuoh Church*

"Where the hell is she! She was suppose to be here with that damn nun TWO HOURS AGO!" a white haired man in a black open front vestments yelled as he sliced up a religious statue with a gold handled, silver bladed sword.

"Calm down Freed, losing your temper won't do any good. Mittelt, have you heard anything from Raynare or Asia?" a fedora wearing man in a violet vestments asked the gothic Lolita sitting on the rafters.

"I haven't heard anything, have you Kalawarner?" the pigtailed Lolita asked the bluenette reading a Vivi magazine in the corner.

"Why would I? Raynare doesn't -" Kalawarner was cut off by a redhead wearing a leather jacket and white dress shirt.

"Hey, are you the jags who sent the message to bring that nun here?" the teen asked as he lit the pipe resting in his mouth.

"Who the hell are you? Are you the reason Asia and Raynare isn't here?" Freed screamed while he charged at him with his sword drawn.

"Guess I'm right." Naruto muttered, taking a long drag from his pipe and delivered a swift 'One inch punch' to the Solar Plexus and launched the rogue exorcist flying into the altar with his holy weapon laying on the ground beside the redhead.

"What the hell?!" the bluenette yelled as she dropped her magazine and saw his lazy red eye's looking at her.

"Hey bluey, ya mind telling me why you guys thought it would be a good idea to have the Church draw their attention to this town? I mean it's gone unnoticed by most of the world for centuries, but then some idiot ravens show up and decide to invite an Excommunicated nun here?" He asked with a chuckle before a dull blue blade flew past him and bisected his pipe, while leaving a shallow cut along his up to his cheek he noticed some blood running down his chin and caused an involuntary eye twitch.

"You know, I tried to ask you guys peacefully. But it looks like you'd rather be assholes and piss me off." Naruto chucked as he stripped off his jacket and shirt while his crimson locks glowed yellow and orange like a fires embers.

"Who the hell do you thing you are? We're all fallen angels, you're the most pathetic of Gods creation." Mittelt told him as raven black wings extended from Kalawarner, Mittelt, and the fedora'ed figure.

"HAahah! I bet you feel like you're unstoppable! What are you, Generation 18? 38. I don't care. Your wings are nothing compared to mine." the teen declared as two angelic wings burst from his back and reached beyond his fingertips.  
"What the hell?! Why is an angel doing here? Are you a new angel because I don't remember you." Mittelt asked him as the fallen angels summoned their spears.

"No, I'm not new. I'm actually the descendant of the angel Samael, and I'm years older than you." Naruto told them as blood stained his wings and tainted them pure red.

"W-what are you?" Freed asked as he looked down and saw his former blade buried in the same spot Naruto hit him earlier with his blood coating the supposed teens hand around the hilt of the weapon.

"You're worst nightmare..." Naruto yelled with a chilling laugh echoing around the room as he twisted the blade to the right and swung it out, shredding the former exorcists side and sprayed his blood across the floor.

"Now what's your name boy? I want to know who I'm going to kill." the demonic figure asked as he launched himself into the air and aimed his weapon at the terrified figures.

"DohnaseeKSS!" the male fallen tried to say while Naruto dive bombed towards him and plunged his fingers into his chest.

"I guess I _lied_. To **BAD!** " he yelled as ripped his heart out and crammed the still beating organ down his throat.

"Mittelt, we need to run. Screw what ever Kokabiel wanted with that nun, this guy just tore threw Dohnaseeks and Freed in seconds." Kalawarner told her fellow fallen as they attempted to fly through a broken window, but were ripped out of the sky by the figures bloody hand.

"Now where were you two going? I was just getting warmed up. But... I have a rule since you two are ladies, you'll live. Lucky for me, I could use some maids." he smirked as he used his blood to forcibly draw eight point stars on their napes and wrists.

"What did that do~..." Kalawarner tried to ask, but the blood runes siphoned all their energy and they collapsed on the ground. Naruto laughed as he looked across the two figures he viciously bifurcated with obvious pride until he gazed on his bloody hands.

 _"Fra...tris... frigidus ... sum."_

"No..." Naruto muttered as he wings began to rapidly molting their feathers, revealing the leathery wings beneath. "Not again."

"I ... Sa-chan..." Naruto whimpered as he fell to his knees and wrapped his demonic bat wings around him.

"No... focus. I have a task to accomplish. I can't keep allowing my self to relapse like that." he told himself as he threw one of his cards, hoisted the two fallen on each of his shoulders and walked threw the portal. Adamant to forget the night, and leave this bloody past behind him. 

*End*


	4. Chapter 4 The Calm before the Storm

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Naruto household: Eastern entrance*

"Welcome ba- Naruto-sama, what happened?" Tsume asked him as he sat the two angels on the ground and opened the door.

"I'm fine. Just heading out out to clear my head. Clean these two up, we have new maids to clean up." Naruto told her as he stripped off his ragged bloody top and walked out the door. As he walked along the cobblestone walkway, he stopped and he knelt in front of a ancient Sakura tree. He ignited the the standing end of the incense resting in the ceramic bowl.

"If you wanted to know what I was doing, you could merely ask Asia." Naruto stated as he sunk his hands in the nearby steam, scrubbing off the caked on blood.

 _"I'm sorry for intruding Naruto-san, I was just wondering how the Church meeting went." Asia told him as she knelt down next to him and used her glowing green hands to seal his cheek._

"It turned out ... less than satisfactory. Thank you for healing me, I wasn't aware you had such a unique gift." Naruto declared honestly as he gave her a weak smile.

 _"You're welcome, my gift is the reason I am in Kuoh. Unfortunately the church_ _didn't see it that way, because my power could heal angels, humans, and devils." Asia told the chuckling ginger._

"Yeah, me and the church haven't been on great terms for a while." Naruto agreed as a light pink petal landed in his hair.

 _"What do you mean?" the_ _naive nun questioned him while he stood up and ushered her over to a pair of hand carved chairs. Once they were seated, he began to tell her._

 _"_ I hate monologuing so I'll try to keep it short. In Revelations 13, the Beast of the Apocalypse wasn't a fable. It took the nearly an entire battalion, my battalion, of angels to subdue the creature. But after the Almightily banished the creature, we were told to simply return to heaven. Around me laid Four hundred and ninety nine of my comrades, and I was ordered to simply return to the Kingdom of Heaven.

It seemed that I wasn't the only one who disagreed. Shortly after we were recalled, the first angels saught to appose the lord. Causing the Morningstar, the Lady of flies, The Leviathan, and the Princess of Desire lead their numerous field armies from the Holy Kingdom. Because I chose to follow the Morningstar, but never became a ' _devil'_ I bare these tainted feathers. Forbidden from ever entering Gods kingdom." Naruto told her as his crimson wings extended from his back, presenting his five hundred feathers.

 _"S-so the archangels are real, as well as the Seven Heirs of Sin?" Asia inquired as she ran her hands carefully across his blood red_ wings.

"I met the archangels but their was only Five heirs to sin. But like the Four original Satans, most of them have perished." Naruto corrected her as he starred at the blood staining his hand.

 _"If you aren't an angel or a devil, what should I call you?" Asia asked as she clutched the bible against her chest._

"Just... _Naruto. You should head inside Asia, its getting late out." Naruto reminded her as she followed his suggestion, leaving the angel winged figure seated under the Cherry blossom tree's shade._ While he retracted his wings, drops of rain began to bounce off his wings. Followed my numerous other rain drops, leading to a full on downpour.

"Are you happy with what you caused _Avus?_ " Naruto asked to seemingly no one. After he collected himself, he looked at the extinguished incense under the tree. "I should get ready for school."

*Kuoh Academy: 12:00*

"Naruto-san, can your group follow me? President has something that requires _all_ of you present." Tsubaki asked the devil group, in a tone that left no room for denial.

"Alright. Rias, stay close to Tsubaki. Tsume, go grab Koneko. Akeno, try not to traumatize anyone along the way." Naruto ordered, causing the other blonde to disappear.

"I make no promises Naruto-kun. Lead the way~." the black haired devil sang while they followed the heteroaromatic down the unused section of the school and entered a room that would have been the Occult Research clubroom once upon a time.

"President, I've brought them like you requested." the VP announced while her devil wings extended out mid bow. Sona was seated in a red couch with two other figures seated beside her. To her right was a dark purple Queen in a shoulder less long sleeve and belt fixed to her leg, while the one to her left was a spiky blonde haired teen in a bandage wrapping top and black biker shorts.

"Hello Naruto, it appears that these two _personally_ requested that you to be brought here to meet them." Sona 'Shitori' explained while her devilish wings extended from all of their backs.

"Would you mind telling me which house you belong to? I can sense a kings piece amongst you." the spiky haired blonde inquired while she stood up and allowed golden flames to crawl across her wings.

"Me? Why would a _'_ _Prestigious Phoenix_ _'_ want anything to do with a no name son of a devil? I'm just some low level devil who barely earned the right to gain a Evil Piece set." Naruto answered as his group extended their wings, with Naruto's being the longest but taking the most time to reach their full length.

"Please do not lie to m'lady. We sensed your power from the underworld, and that was well beyond most mid level devils, and several high level devils. The only way a 'low level devil' could emanate such an overwhelming power is they had external aid, which is unlikely from a pureblood like you." the Queen theorized in a glacial tone.

"I guess you got me, Im actually a mid level devil from a the Leraje clan." Naruto 'confessed' as he retracted his wings and took a seat on a nearby chair.

"Whether you are going to tell me the truth or not is irrelevant for now. My name is Yang Phenex, and you are my husband." the blonde told not asked him.

"Why would I do that? I'm perfectly fine not being married." Naruto inquired as the phoenix themed blonde devil.

"Because you have been challenged. Will you accept or would you rather walk away with your tail between your legs?" Yang asked as she held out her hand.

"I haven't been telling the truth you're right. My family has always been very prideful, never one to shy away from a challenge. But I ask why should I accept? What is there for me to gain?" Naruto asked the blonde Phenex.

"Simple. If you are defeated, you will become husband and sire me a child. But if you manage to make me submit, myself and my possessions will become yours. So will you accept?" Yang asked him, knowing his response.

"I accept. So when and where are we suppose to meet you?" Naruto questioned as he shook her hand.

"Excellent. I would say that the combatant ground would take about three minutes to prepare. You were expected to say yes, so the zone was prepared before hand." Yang declared as she created the Phenex crest on the ground.

"Lets go Mizore, we've got everything needed here. I'll come get you here to get you at 5. I can't wait to see how they do against our group." The Phenex told her Queen while the Phenex devils vanished in a flash of fire.

"Um Naruto, was that a really good idea? I mean you just agreed to marry a mysterious lady and promised to have a kid with her." Rias asked the older teen, who subtly dropped a small obsidian coloured pearl.

"I am sure. My mother and our family have always been very prideful. We've never been one to back down from a challenge, and the Phenex clan is similar. Devils tend to view things based on how strong someone is. A low level devil is ten times less likely to attract other devils compared to a mid level, and a hundred times less likely when compared to a high level. Then theres super devils and a few god tier devils, but thats neither here nor there. So when I accidentally released some power last night, it naturally alerted most Supernatural creatures about me." Naruto answered as he started leading his group out of the area.

"Naruto-san, I believe you are going to have to answer more than simply that. How could you release a power that you been detected in the underworld?" Sona questioned him, earning a shrug from the redhead teen.

"I don't know. But I heard Yang say something 'Against her group' which could mean her peerage. So I'm going to need you to swing by my place before we meet back here. See you there Sona _Sitri._ " Naruto declared as he lead his group down the hall, leaving the two Sitri devils alone.

"Why would you need me to come by Naruto?" the youngest devil asked the other redhead while they traveled down the hall.

"Yang is likely bringing a peerage of trained devils. Which could be anywhere from her and her queen, to her and an entire peerage of Sixteen. So I'll be drafting you for a short while to help me deal with what will likely be a group of teenagers ranging from 15-21." Naruto answered, noticing a thin trail of blood running down her nose.

"So what do I have to do then?" Rias asked him determined to witness the spectacle of the various teenagers creating the wonders of art in motion.

"Well we'd have to get you and Ddraig to work together for a day. So, could you not be a complete dick and help the girl out?" Naruto asked the redhead's left hand, causing a dull green light to glow from the middle of her outer left hand.

 **"Why should I? If the girl dies, I'll move on to another host, and repeat. So what would there be in it for me to help her now?" the welsh reptile questioned him by changing the hue of the light they produced.**

"So your going the be an ass about it then. So I'll but this in a way you can understand. Help her out, or I will spend the entirety of continued existence preventing you from ever being able to fight against Albion until the destruction of the world!" Naruto promised the dragon.

 **"W-what? There's no way you could ever do that! Even devils have a lifespan, there's no way you could do that!" the dragon yelled at him with a noticeable panic in his voice.  
** "I wouldn't have to. I could take both of the Heavenly dragons and seal you in Chamber pots. So what will it be? Play nice for a bit, or spend countless millennia trapped in a crap bowl?" the redhead asked the suspiciously quiet dragon.

 **"... fine. I guess I'll allow the girl to have enough power to handle most mid-level devils." Ddraig** **agreed while the colour vanished from her hand.**

"Well congratulations Rias, you're strong enough to completely defeat every human sans the specifically trained. I'd say more but eh I'm bored, and class is starting soon." Naruto shrugged as he lead his group towards their class.

*Naruto Household:3:45*

"Alright Rias, lets keep this simple." Naruto began to tell her as the opened his house door, but was stopped by two bowing girls, dressed in two distinct variations of maid costumes. The pig tailed blonde was wearing a gothic Lolita maid outfit, while the navy bluenette wore a bountifully simple white dress shirt and black skirt with a matching black tie covering her visible cleavage.

"Welcome Home Naruto-sama! How may we help you?" the two asked in unison.  
"Wha- oh right. No not right now you two. Can you two get Asia, I want her to be present." Naruto instructed as his uniform was enveloped in red light, and transformed into a orange t-shirt with a black eight pointed star on the sleeves.

"Right away Naruto-sama." "No problem Naruto-sama." The maids declared as they vanished down the hallways.

"Um, who were they?" Rias asked Naruto, who singled them to sit down on the U shaped couch.

"Those two have a case of extreme Retrograde Amnesia. All they know is that they were my maids, and their names. Mittelt was the blonde, and Kalawarner was the navy bluenette. I'll say more when Asia gets here." Naruto explained to them, draping himself across his the couch.

"Who's Asia? Is she another maid of yours?!" the younger redhead seemingly pleaded with a grin plastered on her face.

"No, Asia is a devout Christian nun who's staying here for now." the eldest teen answered her as Mittelt and Kalawarner lead the Bible carrying nun towards their living room.

 _"Why do you need my attention Naruto-san?" the Christian following blonde inquired as she smoothed out her skirt._

"Well, myself and my little group have some activity down in the underworld. So I was wondering if you'd want to accompany us and witness how devils deal with a marriage proposal?" the redheaded teen addressed as he held out a black sapphire gem with with a Celtic cross carved into it which was embedded in a silver ring in his palm.

 _"I would, thank you. But what's with the ring?" Asia asked him as she slipped on the ring which was now glowing purple from the gemstone._

"The ring masks your human presence and allow you to go into the underworld undetected. Unfortunately you will have to hide your crosses or it'll freak out everyone. Mittelt, can you get Natsumi? Kalawarner, can you get Asia a spare cloak?" Naruto instructed as the maids left with the nun in tow.

"Naruto-san, what is your plan for this whole event?" Akeno questioned their leader while changing from her uniform into her miko dress on the spot, showing off her black lace bra and panties.

"Akeno, why are you changing in here? You have a room." Koneko questioned the devil as two snowy cat ears and a matching tail appeared on the loli.

"Oh come on kitten, I'm sure _Naruto-sama_ doesn't mind." the fallen devil hybrid taunted as she wiggled her skirt off.

"Anyway, what will you do Naruto-sama? I'm wondering how you plan to defeat a Phenex and her peerage?" Tsume asked him while taking off their black jacket and white shirt, then slipped on to their butler like uniform.

"I've got something, so don't worry. Do you wanna change Rias? I'd hate for you to get your uniform all dirty." Naruto reminded her as he stretched his muscles.

"O-ok, but most of my shirts are in the wash so I'm wearing one of the older ones." Rias explained as she took off the jacket and dress shirt, revealing a plain red shirt with **'** アニメは通りに **'** 、 **'** ヘンタイはシートに。 **'** (Tōri no anime, shīto no naka no hentai) written in black text.

"Nice shirt Rias, if you want I could _help you out of it_." Naruto whispered as steam shot out of her ears, and the redheads face changed to match her hair.

"I um, y uh..." Rias muttered before passing out with swirls in her eyes.

"Come on _senpai_ , if you planned on teasing her I could've helped you." Akeno reminded him while Tsume grabbed a cup of water and poured it on her.

"Let's just watch some Drag On Ball or Fairy Tale while we wait. There's some Pocky in the Kitchen as well as some brownies." Naruto told the kitten as he flipped on the TV, and began to cycle through the Anime list.

*End*


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight Pt 1

I do not own Naruto and if I did Itachi, and Mikoto wouldn't have died

"Naruto" -normal speech

'Stupid idiots' - normal thoughts

 **"Oi gaki listen to me" -Powerful/Dark being speech**

 **'stupid ningen'-Powerful/Dark being Thoughts**

*thunder* -action

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu -Techniques_

 _"Yo baka" Beings translation/speech_

-Oh this is good- AI/Software speech

 ** _"Lack of reviews is the greatest killer of fan fic writers out there. We at the institute wish to let the public know of how they can pitch in to save our dying writers."-_** ** _Vision Dominican_**

A/N: Note This. Is. Fiction. Here I am God, and I can decide how each character acts or behaves.

*story start*

*Old School Section: 5:00*

"So how's this going to go down?" Naruto asked the Phenex while his group sans the maid, the nun, or Natsumi.

"Simple, I contacted the Yondai Maō's and had the Satan Lucifer send over someone to judge the match. Currently Grayfia Lucifuge has prepared a 15 hectare forrest for our battle ground." Yang explained to them while her Queen created a Phenex glyph an the ground.

"Where's the rest of your peerage, if you don't mind me asking." Akeno asked while she helped charge up the hell portal.

"Don't worry about them. They along with several high level devils are already there." the blonde phenex answered before the two groups vanished in vermillion light.

*Forrest Battleground: Underworld*

"Welcome Yang Phenex-sama, and ... Naruto-sama. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge, and I will moderate your battle." the multi braided silverette announced as she bowed to their groups.

"Long time no see Fia, how's your brother doing?" Naruto asked as he draped his arm across her shoulder.

"I believe you know how he is doing." Grayfia answered coldly as she pushed his arm off her shoulder and stood in the middle of the two groups.

"Yang-sama has already been informed but each group has a home point located in the forrest. Aside from this central clearing, there are six similar clearing and two bases. Due to the difference in numbers, Naruto-samas group will know the location of one of the clearings. Once the horn is sounded, each team will be permitted to try and fight each other. Naruto-sama, you can lead your group towards your base. Yang-sama, you can lead your group towards your base." Grayfia instructed as she handed them each a map that had the outline of the forrest, and their individual bases marked.

"But first we must seal the agreement with blood." Yang informed him as she held up a contract with a metal tip next the the empty line on the bottom.

"Sure, no problem." Naruto agreed as he focused energy into his hand before he pricked his thumb and started writing his name.

"Make sure you write your _actual name_ Naruto-sama." Grayfia instructed him, causing him to finish his name with a 'M'. "Now that that is all dealt with, I wish you good luck with your fight."

"Thanks Fia! lets go guys, this is going to be fun." Naruto declared while the two 'Kings' lead their peerage towards their base.

"So Naruto, how does this fight go down?" Rias asked him while they entered the clearing with a throne comprised of straight edged Damascus swords.

"Simply put, Akeno is a queen piece because she's been a devil the longest sans me. Koneko is a rook piece because of her natural durability. Tsume's a Knight because of their skill with swords. Lastly you are a pawn piece because your the youngest devil wise and experience. Pawns are awesome if you can get to the other base. But here's the game plan, Akeno, I want you to lead Rias, Koneko, and Tsume in a 100 metre radically around this point. Your first task is to prevent any pawns from reaching the base, and once all of the pawns are eliminated you will escort Rias to their base and allow her to be promoted." Naruto instructed as a counter appeared on the cosmic themed dome starting at 10.

"Well what are you going to do then Naruto?" Rias asked him while he looked at the it counting down from five and stretched his shoulders.

"Me? I'm going to deal with the rest of them." Naruto smirked as a eight pointed star burned its way on his back when the number reached one. When the horn sounded, the red head vanished in a streak of vermillion light.

"Let the game begin!" Grayfia announced as she teleported to the observation room above the forest.

*Observation Room*

"Hello Grayfia. It's been a while hasn't it?" Natsumi asked as the silver haired maid who appeared in front of a topographical, hologram themed map.

"Likewise. How long has it been since we last met?" the maid dressed silverette inquired while she expanded the image to allow the the Phenex lord and lady, the Gremory Lord and Lady with their grandchild, the heiress to the Agares clan, and three of the four Great Satan to name a few, to see the redhead approaching Yangs Knight Siris.

"I believe Pope Urban II was still in power, how have you been?" the ravenette asked the devilish maid, who finally took notice of the blonde girl in the dark grey cloak.

"I have taken up servitude to the Gremory and had a child a while ago. Have ... you done likewise?" Grayfia questioned the dark red jacket wearing devil.

"No, Naruto-sama merely wanted his new piece to witness how Naruto fight. I hope you enjoy watching him fight again _Satan-samas._ " Natsumi declared as the King met the rival Knight.

*Combat Forest*

"Now where should I go? I can tell there's someone near." the chain mailed noirette asked herself as she drew her broad bladed Zweihänder and dropped into a combative stance.

"Are you ready to dance girl?" Naruto asked the germanic themed warrior as he dropped down into her view with his arms held behind his head.

"Are you serious? The Kings piece is the most important piece. If I manage to defeat you, then the game is over." Siris declared as she aimed her blade tip towards him while her multiple ponytails rested on her shoulders.

"True, but if you don't beat me I'll head towards your peerage and take care of them." Naruto declared as he snapped his finger and an explosion was heard.

"Yangs Pawn Mira has been retired." Grayfia declared while Naruto drew a sheathed Katana from the smoke that erupted from his side.

"Tell me, where did you receive your weapon girly?" Naruto asked her as he drew his golden X wrapped Katana, baring an intricate wave pattern on its edge.

"My name is Siris, Knight of Yang and my Zweihänder is forged from the remains of Attila's Sword of Mars. It has been passed through my family for generations under the service of royal families. Behold the might of Die Macht Des Mars!" Siris yelled as she swung the sabre at his head, which he blocked with his own sword.

"High quality, but it is no match for the Honjo Masamune." Naruto denied as he parried her blade upward and delivered a swift kick to her armoured chest.

"T-the ...Masamune?" Siris choked out, as she wiped the blood leaking from her mouth off and shakily retook her stance.

"The legendary sword ..." Naruto began as he teleported behind her with a thin layer of blood coating its edge. "capable of cutting light itself."

"What did you-GAH!" the black warrior yelled as she dropped to the ground with a vertical slash running from her right shoulder to left hip, bisecting her chainmail.

"Yangs Knight Siris has been retired." Grayfia declared as Naruto watched the critically injured warrior get teleported away with her weapon in tow.  
"Yangs Pawn Shuriya has been retired." Grayfia added while Naruto wiped the blood off his weapon and resheathed his weapon before it vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
"Damn, I should've took longer fighting her, bah! I'll just use my hand for the next one." Naruto told himself as he pulled out some wrappings and started binding his knuckles.

"Naruto! In the name of my master, I will defeat you!" a qipao dressed twin gunned fighter yelled as she launched a cherry red fire kick towards him.

"Whoa! That didn't take long. I hope you put up a good fight." Naruto smirked as he looked at the Chun-Li-esque fighter.  
"My name is Xuelan and I am one of Yangs Rooks!" the female fighter declared as dashed towards him with fire dancing on her fists.

"Why do they always yell before they attack? Listen Xuelan? Rule One, if you want to attack someone... you shouldn't yell before you attack." Naruto advised as he deflected her ignited fist, singeing his wrapping around his hands.

"Thank you for the advice but it wont matter once you are defeated." Xuelan thanked as she backflipped with a flaming spin, leaving a vertical scorch mark on Naruto's t-shrit. Which caused his shirt to split apart.

Fuck... my shirt. Now I'm irked." Naruto groaned as pumped both of his fists, and ignited his wrappings.  
"So you've mastered the the Kassai to tatakau(Fighting fire) style. I've been waiting to fight someone like you." the Taijutsu user smiled as she leapt backwards through the air and launched a barrage of flaming kicks towards him.

"Me too. Lets start slow." Naruto whispered the last part as he matched the airborne attack with his own knuckles.

"Don't take me lightly!" Xuelan yelled as she sent a downward flaming crescent kick towards him.

"I have to say, this fight is getting pretty _hot_." Naruto joked as he he squeezed her burning limb between his hands and shoved the rook back.

"T...that pun was just terrible." the bun haired fighter sighed as she launched herself into the air with her flaming kicks before unleashing waves of flaming attacks at him.

"Ha, things are really _heating up_!" Naruto joked again as he leapt backwards to dodge the turquoise chainsaw wielders.

"Hold him still Xuelan! We'll get him!" the twin gym clothed loli's stated in tandem as they held their now inflamed chainsaws in an X pattern in front of theirselves.

"Oh? 3 vs. 1. I don't like your odds." Naruto smiled as he deflected the twins chainsaws attack with his palms.

"You don't like our odds? We don't like _your_ odds!" the twins yelled as they leaped to either side of him, and tried to Pincer attack him with Xuelan heading towards him.

"Rule Two of attacking someone. Always pay attention of your surroundings." Naruto declared as he dropped to the ground and sweep kicked the advancing twins, then followed up by delivering an uppercut to the confused rooks face.

"Rule Three, never under-estimate your opponent." Naruto added as he grabbed the twins by their ankles and spun them around before throwing them into the trees.

"Two of Yangs pawns Ile and Nel have been retired."

"Ile! Nel! You bastard, I'll end you!" Xuelan screamed as fire engulfed her limbs and she charged towards him with her fist cocked back while the redhead extinguished his fists

"Rule Four, keep your cool during a fight." Naruto nearly whispered as he ducked under her sloppy punch, and buried his now cooled fist in her unarmored navel. Which stopped her, and sent the rook soaring through the trees.

"Yangs rook Xuelan has been retired." the Gremory maid declared as Naruto continued walk towards where he suspected the Phenex's base was. He stopped when the landscape shook and a loud explosion followed.

"Two of Yangs Pawns, Marion and Burent have been retired. One of Naruto's Rook's, Koneko has retired." Grayfia stated while the redhead continued towards his intended zone.

*Observation Zone*

"Sister, why is Naruto-san so important? Who is he and why is he so important?" Sona asked the Lucifer Leviathan as she watched the 'king' piece dispatch the Neko twin pawns with relative ease, causing Grayfia to signal that the Blondes pawns had all been subdued.

"Naruto is a ... special person. He is very powerful and he's older than most devil or angels alive." the older sibling answered in a rare tone of seriousness while staring at the redhead.

"Is he really that strong?" Sona asked the more experienced sibling.

"Yes, Grayfia was actually his maid for quite a while before he suggested she worked for the Gremory and disappeared from the underworld." Serafall answered her as the aforementioned devil neared on the Phenex's youngest daughters.

"What Pillar does he belong to? He said his last name was Lucy, and that Natsumi was his mother. But there's no Pillar in the remaining 34 that even relates to Lucy." the irritated heiress demanded as she adjusted her glasses.

"Naruto don't like to talk about family to much but his last name is Naruto M-" the Satan was cut off by an explosion of Midnight blue and golden fire engulfing the two regal devils fighting zone.

"It appears that Naruto-sama and Ms. Ravel-sama have seemingly gone all out with their fight." Natsumi stated while the disguised nun and Sitri heiress watched in amazement as the two fire manipulators fought for dominance.

"True. I suggest you watch what happens next closely. Naruto-san is going to demonstrate the power of a man capable of matching the Yondai Maō." the sister suggested as they focused on the figure.

*Combat Forest: 1 minute ago*

"Oh hello little firebird I take it that you want to fight me?" Naruto asked her as the drill haired blonde in a purple dress dropped out of the trees and stared at him.

"Oh I do _stella_. Ever since my sister told me that we were going to you of all people, I've been getting all ready to fight you." the youngest Phenex boasted as she summoned two golden balls of fire around herself and stared at her with glowing _red_ eyes.

"Be careful with what you say girly. The any blonde who calls me Stella, well they to meet an unfortunate end." Naruto warned her as he summoned two midnight blue fireballs to orbit him.

"Oh trust me, _I know._ " Ravel declared as purple leaked from inside of the fire transforming them into snarling dog maws.

"So you have returned BZ, and as a Phenex?" Naruto asked as he formed his blue flames twisted into a Claymore Sabre.

"We decided to give the Phenex girl our power, and fused into one person. Now I can _punish_ you properly for what you did." the Phenex smirked as she created seven additional fireballs and transformed into a pair of Gladius swords.

"What you were doing was wrong! Your plans would have killed million!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a powerful swing of the flaming sword and collided with her shaky block, releasing a massive explosion of blue and golden fires.

"Humans are pathetically weak creatures! One of _his_ greatest mistakes, next to his first four archangels." the blonde declared as she pushed him back, and took a weak stance with her weapons held in a weak hold.  
"Be careful, you know what I'm capable of." Naruto reminded her as he sliced one of her blades in half and leapt back while keeping his blade aimed at her.

"You know what I'm able to do as well." the teen reminded him as she fed more fire into her sword and began to viciously swing the blade at him with reckless abandon.

"One thousand years, and yet you have learned nothing." Naruto shook his head as he destroyed her other weapon, and swept her off her feet.

"Y-yes I have! So stop treating me like a child!" the girl screamed as dark gold fire wings scorched the dirt beneath her and tried to stand up. Key word being tried, because the redheads foot was resting on her abdomen.  
"Respect is earned, and you've done nothing to earn it. You haven't even fused yourself with this girl properly, you've just managed to parasite yourself on this poor girl. It's time to say good bye Beezelbub." Naruto whispered as moved his foot and held his glowing black right hand on her chest and slowly extracted the pulsing violet orb from her chest.

"I ... will n...ot be bea..t..." the orb struggled before the sphere was consumed by obsidian black flames.

"Grayfia she's done. So lets get her off the field." Naruto yelled out which caused the drill haired teen to be teleported out of the forest and he continued towards the suspect Phenex's base.

*The Anglican Church of London*

"You know the mission correct?" A grey haired Clergyman asked the blue haired green streaked lady in a white cloak, who was accompanied by to fully cloaked figures.

"I do Father Donavan." the light brown figure answered from her spot to the left of the bluenette.

"Seras, will you be able to lead this mission properly? I understand that you have a connection with the Japan area." the father asked as he unlocked the jaded blade of the Holy sword.  
"I am sure father. As long as _he's_ not there, this mission will go smoothly." the blonde reminded him as he handed her the sword, which she sheathed into her empty holster.

"Well I wish you three luck on your mission. Make sure you don't draw to much attention to yourself and complete it in a timely manor." the father advised as the group exited the room to gather their supplies.

"Miss. Victoria,you said 'as long as he's not there,' what kind of person could earn such a reaction from one of the strongest members of the Church?" the green streaked sword wielder asked as they each grabbed the pre-preped travel bags from the storage.

"A powerful demonic angel that roams the globe. He was last seen over in Western Russia in December 26 1991 wielding Excalibur Blessing. He returned the fragment several years later for seemingly no reason. I recommend if we find the redhead while in Kuoh, avoid any unnecessary contact with him. I mean it Xenovia." Seras advised as they exited the building and walked into the awaiting personal plane.

"Is he really that powerful? Lord Michael and Lady Gabriel never said anything about a demonic angel." the dual ponytailed brunette questioned their mission leader while they took their seat on the Holy Aircraft.

"He's one of the few people who could match the combined powers of the Archangels, and strong enough to fight with Trihexa."Seras declared grimly as the two younger girls gripped their crosses.  
"What kind of monster is he?" Xenovia shouted as the vehicle took to the air.

"He's sometimes called the Vespere Sidus, or merely the angel Samael." the lone blonde answered as their shock rendered the remainder of the flight silent.

*End*


	6. Dreaded AN

I've lost my writing muse as of recently. I'm disappointed in myself but I'm taking a break for an unknown time. Either until I my writing muse returns or an idea inspires me. This will be the first time I've stopped writing for a long time in nearring two years. Sorry.


End file.
